


All Of You

by fishflake



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, i feel like with something this short i can't add more descriptive tags cuz everything is a spoiler, so like just trust me on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishflake/pseuds/fishflake
Summary: “I don’t ask you to give me any more of yourself than you’re willing.” Hakyeon’s voice goes softer as his hands dip lower, down near the small of Hongbin’s back, “I just wish you’d take more of me.”
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	All Of You

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been floating around in my brain for a while but i am nowhere close to ready to write a full fic for it so please enjoy these 700 words in the meantime

“What are you afraid of?” Hakyeon says in the afterglow, voice barely above a whisper.

Hongbin is still shaking, skin still sticky with sweat where Hakyeon is tracing his fingers down the scars on his back. He doesn’t answer.

“What are you so afraid of?” he repeats.

Hakyeon is so close Hongbin can feel his breath hit between his shoulder blades, heavy with the weight of the question.

Hongbin takes a breath and the air filling his lungs feels heavy, too. “Maybe it’s you,” he answers with a lift to his voice and a laugh in hopes of coming off as teasing.

“Sometimes I think you are,” Hakyeon says instead of laughing back. His fingers press deeper into Hongbin’s scars.

A shiver runs down Hongbin’s spine, and he tenses.

“Like that.” Soft fingertips become full hands, palms pressed firm against Hongbin’s skin. “It always feels like you want to run away from me. Like you don’t trust me.” His fingers curl to just short of digging before stretching back out.

Hongbin bites back a remark at that (“I wouldn’t be naked in your bed right now if I didn’t trust you”), but he does trust Hakyeon. He trusts Hakyeon more than he probably should, in fact, and it stings a little that Hakyeon doesn’t seem to see that.

“I don’t ask you to give me any more of yourself than you’re willing.” Hakyeon’s voice goes softer as his hands dip lower, down near the small of Hongbin’s back, “I just wish you’d take more of me.”

“You don’t want that,” Hongbin says before he can stop himself this time.

“I want it more than anything.” Hakyeon says it a little too quickly, like he expected this.

“You don’t,” Hongbin says with more insistence.

Because Hakyeon thinks the problem is that Hongbin doesn’t trust him, and the real problem is that Hongbin doesn’t trust _himself_ , and he wishes he could express that, wishes he could just spill everything, if only to ease Hakyeon of thinking he’s at fault.

Would Hakyeon believe that his scars aren’t from a car accident like he told him, but where wings once sprouted from his back? That those wings were ripped out of his body as punishment for a single sin? Could he imagine the way Hongbin screamed before he blacked out, picture him waking up down on earth, bloody and alone?

Would he understand how afraid Hongbin is of what comes next? That he’s meant to become a demon now, leading others to the same damnation he fell to himself? That even though Hongbin’s scars have long since healed to pink and he doesn’t feel particularly demonic yet, it’s going to happen eventually?

Would he still want Hongbin to let him in if he knew?

Hakyeon sighs in defeat, his hands dropping from Hongbin’s back, but he doesn’t say anything more. It’s unlike Hakyeon to not want to get the last word in, and it makes Hongbin ache to think he’s hurting Hakyeon just as much like this.

“I’m not afraid of you,” Hongbin says, “I’m afraid of myself.”

He hasn’t truly admitted to anything, but getting it out makes it a little easier to breathe.

“Well, don’t be,” Hakyeon says as if it’s simple, “I can handle whatever it is you’re afraid of.”

There are hands on Hongbin’s back again, fingers reminding him of the scars, and it’s too much this time. Hongbin rolls over onto his other side to face Hakyeon. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“We all have our demons, don’t we?”

Hongbin flinches at the word “demon.” “What if mine are worse?”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

Hakyeon smirks and Hongbin swears he sees a flicker of something inhuman in his eyes.

It’s gone in a heartbeat, his expression softening to a gentle smile. “I love you, and I will love every piece of you that you let me. No matter what.”

He moves to turn off the light, and it affords Hongbin the cover of darkness to give his response. “I hope you know I feel the same. I want all of you.”

Hakyeon hums.

“Then take it.”

**Author's Note:**

> maslow's hierarchy of needs but the whole pyramid for me is writing nbin
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chahakyiff) and [tumblr](https://fishflake.tumblr.com/)


End file.
